Kato: Forbidden Love
by fanficsbydragamira
Summary: What if Peeta never loved Katniss? What if Katniss found love with someone else? What if Katniss found love in the most forbidden place? This isn't starcrossed love, this is forbidden love. Copyright Dragamira 2014
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Cheers erupt as I, Katniss Everdeen, emerge on my cart with flames flying and flickering all over. I am on fire and it is the best thing I have ever experienced. I stare at the crowd trying to work out what they are cheering for. Are they cheering for me? A girl who is going to her dead in about a week?

Cinna said to trust my instincts to make friends and within that comes sponsors. Sponsors are my way to survive so I hope the screaming and cheering at me is a good thing. If it isn't then I am both confused and dead. The crowd is going wild and it scares me almost the loud cheers of greedy and hungry people wanting more of this abomination called _The Hunger Games_.

Peeta stands beside me, the boy that I am against. I have only met Peeta once before and that was when he chucked me the bread in the rain. He could hate me for taking the bread and be plotting to kill me right at this moment. I don't want to kill anyone. I don't want to be a part of these hideous games that pits kid against each other to fight to the dead.

Our flames seem to be the things that are making the crowds cheer just like Cinna said. He said they would be a hit and they are. My heart is racing as I search through the crowds for no particular reason. I notice flamboyant wigs matched with the most outrageous oversized accessories and dresses. The men are mainly wearing suits but pink suits with patterned ties with fish printed on them. Is this what they think style is? But how would I know what style is? I come from a place where we have one set of everyday clothes and one set of formal clothes to wear to the reaping.

All of the chariots do a circle course and we see the President stood at the top of a tall podium up higher than us. I notice a few people that have been to reapings before in our district, they must be important if they are up there with President Snow. The President is examining our every movement and it intimidates me I try not to move, not to smile, just holding the rose that was chucked at me from an audience member.

Once the circle is done I notice the chariots go back from where we came and I see the doors. We are last to leave and we are last to hear the cheers of the Capitol before the doors slam shut, our chariot stops and our flames are extinguished.

Chatter is high and bubbly now the doors are closed; mentors and stylists are complimenting their tributes. Cinna pulls me into his arms and congratulates me on how I did. He was watching the whole time and he says that I did great out there I reacted brilliantly and paid enough attention to the audience to get at least one sponsor.

Other tributes are eyeing us down, staring and glaring. Attention was directed to us out there and now Peeta and I are threats to all of them. They think we have showed them up and taken all of their sponsors. But who will the sponsors choose? The careers who have trained their wholes lives to volunteer or two tributes from district twelve who know nothing about survival, well Peeta doesn't.

Peeta is taken away by Effie and Haymitch for some reason and Cinna is called away to go and talk to some other stylists that he knows. I suppose it would be about how well tonight went and congratulation on his designs.

I am now alone with the chariot and the horse that pulls it, I don't know what to do or where to go. I decide to just stay put because this way I won't get lost and the others will be able to find me easily. I stroke the horse gently and just admire it.

When I turn around I am startled by a tall boy with blonde hair. He is wearing all gold and no shirt, his intimidating muscles on show for the whole world to see. Isn't he cold? I sure am cold. The boy stares at me but it isn't a deadly stare it is calm and collected. I just stare back but I bet my stare seems scared and intimated. Maybe that is what he is trying to do, scare me. But wouldn't he glare at me to do that? I have no idea of human mannerisms.

I turn to see if anyone is looking and no one is longer staring over to where I am standing, glaring at me for doing what I have been told to do. Turning back to the boy, I say, "Can I help you?" In a small, calm tone. I don't want to make any problems on my first day now do I?

"My name is Cato." I nod and send a confused look his way. I now know his name but does that answer the question I asked? "I just wanted to say hi." Cato sounds shy and I have no idea why. Now is not time to be making friends when we will be killing each other in about a week. Why would I want to get involved with someone now?

"Katniss, Katniss Everdeen." I smile a little. What? You can't turn down a muscular, tall guy that has a cute smile and decided to come and say hi. It's cute and nice. At least I could introduce myself and make allies. Cato nods and shakes my hand quickly. "What's your district?" I ask with wonder.

Cato smiles at the conversation I have just started up. "Two. What about you?" He is a career. Damn. How didn't I guess before now? Can I become friends with a career; I suppose they are the ones who can protect me the most but that doesn't mean they aren't brutal and nasty. Cato could be trying to trick me into becoming his ally and then at the end brutally bludgeon me to death and win the games.

"T-T-Twelve." I manage. I'm intimidated now and he can see that, he can read mannerisms. Cato tries to touch my shoulder but I move it before he can. I don't want to be bait and useless mean for these careers.

Peeta strolls back over to the chariot and immediately notices how tense I am and how Cato is stood in front of me. But who would think someone with such an innocent look could be a brutal killer? Peeta nods at Cato and turns to me, "Is he bothering you?"

I go to speak but Cato beats me to it saying, "No. I'm leaving anyway." He pauses, glances over to me and adds, "See you at the dinner tonight." Then he is off, walking back to his chariot and the girl from his district.

"Making friends?" Peeta asks. I shake my head and go back to stroking the horse gently. I have eased up now but that was a little weird how innocent a career seemed and he purposefully talked to me and not another career. He could have gone over to the blonde from one or someone from another district that isn't as far away as twelve. Cato knew I was twelve, he knew where our chariot was and who I was. That didn't stop him from talking to me though.

I wonder why...


	2. Chapter 2

Our floor is the penthouse and Effie is extra excited that she is with us this year. As we step out of the elevator I notice the place is immaculate. I have never seen something so clean but I suppose they want to give the tributes the best Capitol visit because it is their only one...unless you win.

All the furniture is modern and colourful, different and outrageous shapes and patterns. I have never seen something so bright, it almost hurt my eyes. My house is filled with broken furniture that is wooden and cracked in many places from years of faithful service. We never have chance to buy new furniture because we are too busy paying to keep our lives.

What a world we live in.

Effie decides to take us on a tour of the place; she came up earlier to check out the place before we went out on the chariots. She has been bragging the whole way up the elevator about how amazing this place is. She seems very chirpy to me and I've only just met her.

First we start in the living space which has a chandelier over the large dining table. I notice how most things are glass and transparent, I have a theory that when there are transparent items in a home then the person who is the owner is trying to emphasise that they have nothing to hide, that they can be trusted. Maybe that is why I see a lot of glass around, they are trying to trick our subconscious into trusting them.

Down a few steps we step into another open area. There is a bar in the corner which Haymitch sparks up at, I watch to see if he goes to it but he just stays stood behind us. There is a massive television on the wall which is showing us the weather outside even though we can see for ourselves from all of the clear glass windows. The technology is amazing; they obviously get it all from district three.

Once out of the room we end up at a hallway. Effie announces that there are three rooms down this hall. To the right are the two for Effie and Haymitch and to the left are mine and Peeta's rooms. Each has their own bathroom, bed, television, and wardrobe.

Once the tour is done Effie stops us and exclaims, "Where is Haymitch?" I check around us and notice that he is no longer behind us. Peeta is doing the same. Haymitch obviously didn't like Effie's tour and Effie has taken that to heart, she seems let down. I wouldn't know why because so far Haymitch seems like a useless drunk. "Never mind, I don't why I even try." Effie dismisses herself. "Anyway, the introductory dinner ball with all of the other tributes is in an hour. Clothes are provided in the wardrobes in your room. Meet in the living space in forty minutes."

Introductory ball? I had no idea there would be a ball with dancing and eating and stuff like that. But that's what they do in the Capitol; they have extravagant parties for us to make friends with the other tributes only to kill them mercilessly. I bet it will be aired as well. "Oh, and it will be aired on live TV, so your stylists will be here in five minutes!" I sigh but then think, Cinna is coming.

Peeta and I nod at Effie and leave the room heading down the hall to our room without another word to each other. Peeta hasn't said anything since Cato was talking to me and he has no reason to.

My room is basic but I don't care, it is a lot better than my one at home. The bed is a double; there is a lovely wooden chest of draws that has amazing carved detail. I run my hands across it to find that it is super smooth and lovely. The bed has silky sheets. I walk into my bathroom and turn the shower on. I don't get into the shower I just listen to the water run, it sooths me.

I step back into the bedroom after turning the shower off and look in the wardrobe. As I file through the clothes all I can think of is Cato in his gold costume for the chariot ceremony. I have no idea why he is in my mind, I have never liked a boy in my life or thought about someone this way before but now I am.

There is a knock on my door and I step over to it, opening it slowly but fully. Peeta stands outside the door with wet hair pushed to the side. "Hi." I say simply.

"Hello." We stand there in silence for a few moments until he says, "Haymitch said to tell you to dress nice, make an impression." I nod and think it over, and start to close the door when he adds, "Katniss..."

I open the door a little again, "What Peeta?"

"I'm sorry." Peeta says. His words confuse me, what is he sorry for? He has done nothing to me from the time that he has known me. "I'm sorry for not coming to you to give you the bread." The bread, really? I don't understand why he would be apologising for this now. Then it clicks, his last wishes, his last words. He wants to sort out all the bad things he has done in his life.

"I don't want your apology." I say closing the door fully. I don't want to listen to his pity, he wants the satisfaction and he won't get it, well not from me. Peeta could be plotting to kill me right this very moment; he could be trying to work out both my weaknesses and strengths.

You can't really trust anyone when you are a part of these games.

Once again there is a knock at my door and I sigh loudly. "Go away Peeta!" I shout. The door creaks open and I want to slam it in his face but then see that it is Cinna that is walking into my room. "Sorry, Peeta was pestering me a few minutes ago." I say apologetically. Cinna places a box on my bed, it is black and silver. I hear things clatter inside. "There aren't knives in there, are there?" Cinna laughs and that makes me ease up.

"Have you found anything you like?" Cinna nods towards the wardrobe and I stand, stepping over to it to file through again. I was looking at the clothes, before Peeta interrupted me earlier. As I am gazing at the clothes Cinna opens up the box and I see different coloured cosmetics. I have heard of them but never had any myself. You put them on your face and they are supposed to make you look better than you already do.

I pull out a long gown from the wardrobe and stare at it. The gown is beautiful, better than anything I have ever worn in my life. It is made of a kind of soft material, smooth and lovely. The material is a deep blue and touches the floor. There must be five different linings inside because it puffs out quite large. There are no straps and that scares me, in case it falls down and humiliates me.

Cinna glances up at me and then back down but straight back up. "Katniss that dress is perfect for you." He waltzes over to me and takes the dress off of my hands. I smile because for the first time this trip I have made a right choice.

I am told to sit down at the chair in front of the mirror in the bathroom and so I do. Cinna brings the dress and the box of cosmetics into the bathroom as I stare at my own reflection. My eyes are dark from lack of sleep. I have been having bad dreams about what may happen to me in the games, what the others may do to me. Maybe Cinna can get rid of the darkness under my eyes?

Cinna starts taking out cosmetics and applies liquids and powders to my whole face. It feels weird and isn't a good experience. My face feels like it has put on ten pounds. "What is this supposed to prove?" I ask Cinna. He stops with the cosmetics and looks at me in the mirror.

I sense that he knows I'm not talking about the cosmetics or the dress or the ball. He knows I am talking about the Capitol and their stupid games. Cinna knows and he understands. I can sense it. With one last look he begins putting cosmetics on me again without another word. I know his answer is that he doesn't agree with what they are doing but you have to be careful in the Capitol, careful of both what you say and do around anyone.

The dress is put on me and as I stare at myself in the mirror I see a different girl to the one that hunts at the boundaries with Gale. I see a girl who is fierce and pretty at the same time, I see a girl who could snap someone's neck with just a slight touch. I see a girl who could win the games. I feel like I felt at the chariot ceremony.

Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire.


	3. Chapter 3

Effie squeals with excitement as I walk out into the living space. She wraps me up with her arms tightly and doesn't let go until Cinna tells her she will ruin the finished look. Effie smiles widely at me as we wait for Peeta.

Haymitch is at the bar, as I guessed he would be. Effie will escort us down there but then she will come back up. The ball is only for tributes and to serve us there will be Avox's. I know about Avox's from classes about the Capitol, they are traitors that had their tongues cut out. They now wait on the Capitol citizens.

Peeta steps out from the hall and into the living space, dressed in a black and white tuxedo. He looks smart but so innocent and different. Peeta probably feels the same way that I do now, fearless.

Effie smiles at us both and nods at us to follow her. "Now I want big smiles, make an impression. Remember that this ball will be televised so sponsors will also be watching. You need to make friends with other tributes. So at least try." Effie stops at the entrance of the ballroom. She was talking the whole way down the elevator. "But don't forget to have fun." Peeta and I both nod at her as she opens the door for us to enter the room.

I watch Effie walk away with her pink wig bobbing up and down until the big wooden door closes and I am left stood next to Peeta. He stares out at the room with wide eyes, full of wonder at what could happen at this ball. All I want to do is go to bed and sleep; parties aren't for me at all.

The other tributes are spread out across the room. There are twelve tables set out with four seats to each of them, more than enough for each district. I do not want to sit with Peeta so it seems good that there are more tables and chairs to choose from.

Peeta runs off and leaves me standing alone, I prefer it this way. I like being alone with no one to bother or annoy me. As I search the room, checking it out, I notice small cameras dotted everywhere and around four massive cameras pointed at the tables and the dance floor. There is a band up on a podium above the dance floor for when we will dance, which seems to be soon because they are gearing up.

I believe I am doing the right thing right now, stood here just observing the room, trying to fake an interest for the cameras. I expect the audience wants me to do something rebellious or outrageous to win their hearts but I don't know what to do.

I try to sit at a table that doesn't have all of the cameras on it and find one that, as I calculate, only has one camera pointed at it. I won't be getting much airing time. Just as I want it to be.

The band has started to play now and I see tributes take advantage of this to get airing time of them dancing with other tributes. I see a ginger girl dancing with another tribute, close and intimate dancing to the slow music. How can they do that with the thought in their mind of killing each other? I don't understand.

As I look up to the dancers my view is blocked by a body. I trace up and expect it to be Peeta wanting to dance or something but find a trim, fit Cato stood before me with his head held high. He wears a blue tuxedo that is the same tone of blue as mine. His shirt is white and he wears a blue bow tie, _cute_.

"Did you try to match me?" I joke and laugh a little. With Cato stood there he is blocking the cameras view of me. I stare up at him as he stares down at me. Cato pulls the chair in front of me out and sits down, now the cameras can see us and maybe this is getting airing time because it is district two and twelve talking at a table in the corner. Hidden and secluded.

"Sorry about appearing out of nowhere earlier, I just wanted to say hi." I smile and thank him. I notice how I am slouching, that is a big no no from Effie so I straighten up and see that I am still not as tall as Cato. Effie, and maybe Haymitch, will be up in the penthouse watching this live so she knows how things are going with us and our progress.

Does Cato want to talk to me to ask me to be his ally or does he really just want to talk to me with no motive? "You know what, thanks for talking to me. I was alone and scared and you made it better for me." Cato tries not to smile but does and quickly conceals it.

"You look...beautiful." I blink a few times, am I dreaming? A boy is telling me I look good. Never have I ever had a compliment given to me from anyone out of my family, and Effie or Cinna. Maybe Cato is showing actual interest in me. Why am I thinking about this and analysing everything we do? I'm over thinking things.

I smile at Cato, "Thank you! You don't look too bad yourself." At least he has more clothes on now; it is less distracting this way.

The band ends their first song and then dancers stop dancing and clap them. It catches mine and Cato's attention and we both look towards the dance floor. The band starts another slow song and Cato stands. I expect him to just leave me but he holds his hand out for me to take.

"Want to dance?" I bite my lip, should I? Am I contradicting myself by dancing with him? I said I wouldn't make friends but here I am having a friendly conversation with another tribute.

I stare up at Cato and straight into his wide, wondrous eyes. My hand meets his as I say, "But...I don't know how to dance." Cato smirks and pulls me up off of my chair, taking me by my waist and walking me to the dance floor.

The dress makes it difficult to walk, let alone dance. "This one is called the Waltz." Cato says like a song whiz. How would such a fierce boy know what a Waltz is? Cato takes my hand and places it on his right shoulder and then he moves his hand to the right side of my waist. Then he links his fingers with mine and we begin to Waltz.

I am careful with my steps as I let him lead. I have only ever seen dancing at a small party back in district twelve. The adults would dance gracefully and the children would watch. I watched my mother extra carefully in case I would ever have the chance to dance. We dance around the dance floor gracefully, our eyes meet and it is just like in a dream.

"Why did you really come up to me earlier?" I ask as we dance, trying to concentrate on my rhythm. Cato smiles at me for the question I have just asked.

I bet we are getting a lot of air time now, other won't be happy about that but Effie will be happy that I have made at least one friend. I haven't seen Peeta on the dance floor yet so he will be in trouble. Maybe he is in the back flirting with some girl from district five or six, setting his standards high.

"Because I saw you on the screens and I thought you were beautiful." I blush immediately, if this is true then I am happy but if it is a game I will have been a foolish person to believe his words. "So I came to talk to you. That's the story."

"You are too nice." I say back to him as he twirls me, my dress spinning along with me. Our speed picks up as the music gets louder and faster. "What do you want to get from talking to me?" I am trying to suss him out, to try and find his faults. Surely he wants to become allies or something like that. He has seen how good I am at getting attention, shown at the chariot ceremony. Obviously he wants to team up.

Cato shakes his head. "Truthfully I should be hanging around with the careers right?" I nod when he pauses. "But you are pretty, charismatic and one hell of a fierce person from what I have observed." I blush again; compliments from Cato really do get to me.

The song ends before either of us can say anymore. We stop dancing, remove each other from our arms and separate fully, clapping the band. When I turn to walk away I notice no one else on the dance floor. They couldn't have dispersed that fast which means they weren't dancing the Waltz like me and Cato were moments ago. We were the only ones dancing.

It is announced that food will be served so we have to find seats and sit in them. I sit on the table near the back where I was before. I don't want the whole Capitol watching me eat. When I am sat down Cato walks over to join me which I find complimenting again but I don't know what to say. Is he trying to pair up with me? Because all I could hear were compliments on the dance floor.

"What are you saying to me then?" I ask as our starter is served. We both pick at the weird food before I decide not to eat it. The food is lumpy and looks slimy, I'd prefer to eat the stuff I catch than this food here that looks like slugs and sick.

Cato doesn't mind the texture though. "I'm suggesting we pair up."

"Really?" I am surprised that he has chosen me and not the careers. If he wanted me to join the careers I wouldn't because the careers are vicious and merciless, I don't want to become them. "What do you see in me that you don't see in the others?" I take a sip of my water.

Cato takes another bite and I watch him eat, I have no idea why. "Well it isn't a final offer. I need to see what you can do in the training room. But I think we could train together." Cato pushes his plate away and rests his arms on the table easily. "You are good with the people and I am good with the weapons. I see that as I good pair Katniss." He removes his arms from the table and sits back. "Don't you?"

Maybe it is my infatuation with Cato now that we have talked; complimented, and danced that makes me feel like this will be good pair. "I just told myself not to make friends because friends mean it will be harder to let go near the end." I confess to Cato.

He just stares at me, "You are very intelligent Miss Everdeen." I laugh at him for saying that in such a smart voice and he laughs back. Maybe this will be a good pair.

I just don't want to get too involved with him.


	4. Chapter 4

The morning comes too fast, it seems. Sunlight beams through the glass windows and into the room blinding me temporarily. I struggle to sit up. That was the best night's sleep I have had in my entire life and I don't regret one bit of it.

Effie was really impressed with me and hugged me when I got back from the ball. After eating all of the food we were given Cato said his goodbyes went back to his room on floor two with the girl from his district. One by one people departed with their district pair and I was just waiting for Peeta, who I couldn't see.

I found out, when I got back in, why I was the last one to leave the ball and alone. Peeta had left after the first song was played. I don't know why and I don't want to know either. Peeta is in his room, probably sleeping or watching the television.

Thinking about the television, I switch it on to find that the highlights are playing for the ball last night. As I step into the bathroom I listen to the presenter, Caesar Flickerman, ramble on about how good all the tributes looked and how well we were getting along. I stare at myself in the mirror and pull my hair back into a pony tail. There are speckles of cosmetic products still present on my face so I rub it with water, still listening to the television.

I walk back into the room and head straight over to the wardrobe and try to remember where the training clothes are stored; turns out they are in a draw at the top of the wardrobe for some bizarre reason. I go to get changed when I hear Caesar Flickerman announce something that makes my heart stop. "Is it love at first sight for Katniss and Cato?" I turn to the television to see repeats of our dance last night playing and then shots of us eating together are played one after another. They don't know what we were talking about at either of those moments so obviously they are just guessing.

I change quickly and stare at myself in the mirror; these training outfits are pretty soft. All black except the red and grey additions to the sleeves, stitched onto the sleeve is my district number, as if people need to be reminded. The bottoms are stretchy, black and soft at the same time. I find a pair of shoes tucked away at the back of the wardrobe which are also black and comfy.

I leave my room, heading straight for the living space. To my annoyance I find Peeta, Effie and Haymitch watching the highlights I was just watching. All of them turn to me when they see me appear. "Morning, Sweetheart." Haymitch says with a drink present in his grasp. "Have fun last night?" He winks and I almost gag at how vile a human can be.

"If this is about what that stupid presenter is saying, it isn't true. They couldn't hear what we were saying so how would they know?" I say without another thought. Maybe I should have thought it through because now I realize what I just said makes it sound like I am trying to cover something up. Peeta raises his eyebrows at me and I want to hit him. "Anyway, you left after about ten minutes so you can't talk. What happened to trying?" I say angrily.

Effie shoots up to stop the argument. "I will have no fighting in my home while I am here, Katniss." She pauses and looks me down, smiling at my training uniform happily. "Anyway, now that you are awake we can eat!" Effie totters off into the dining room where an array of food sits waiting on the table for us. The service is impeccable.

I sit at the table and dig into anything I think is edible and may taste slightly nice. They have weird tastes in the Capitol but it is better than dry bread and water. They give me something called tea which is supposed to make you feel awake and alert. I feel the effect within two minutes and feel chirpy and ready to go.

We eat in mostly silence; none of us seem to be able to think of anything to say to each other. I certainly can't think of anything appropriate. All I want to do is get down to training and get started. "When does training start?" I ask Effie.

Haymitch replies, to my disgust. "Eagar, Sweetheart?" I shoot him a look and he shuts up. Maybe looks can kill.

Effie coughs to grab all of our attentions. "You can go down whenever you want." She says and with that I get up from my chair and hear it scrape along the wooden floor, probably making a mark.

_What a shame..._

Effie coughs, stopping me. I spin on my heel and make eyes contact with her. "Take Peeta with you. Look like a team." I sigh and usher Peeta to get up and follow closely. He does.

I click the button on the elevator and step into it, Peeta following. "Listen Peeta, I don't like you and you don't like me. We are not going to be friends, and I am definitely not going to train with you." I turn to him. "Got that?" Peeta nods, he is intimidated. I wanted to intimidate him so he wouldn't mess with me.

I have never liked Peeta; all he has ever done for me was chuck me the burnt bread. I am thankful for that, I was starving and he helped me but that is all.

The elevator opens and I follow Peeta to the training room. How does he know where it is? Effie could have told us and I wasn't listening or he went snooping around after he left the ball last night. The second seems like him.

As we step into the training room I am blown away at how modern it is. There are different corner and training parts for each type of weapon, then stations where you can learn how to make survival things. Immediately my eyes flicker to the bow section and my eyes light up with joy. Peeta sees this. "You hunt right?" I turn to him and nod. Peeta senses that I don't want to talk to him and he toddles off to a survival station.

I am drawn to the bow. I shouldn't reveal my strengths so early in the program but what will it matter when I have Cato on my team? I am here to intimidate and not make friends, I can intimidate by shooting the bow right in to the bull's-eye.

Walking over slowly to the bow section, I notice there is no line. I grab a bow and feel the spine. These bows are metal and not wood like the ones I would normally use. The arrows are also metal, they are cold to the touch but I can still use them.

I set my sights and bring the bow up. It is all in the technique and I bet none of these have even touched a wooden bow. The ones in districts one and two probably have the metal ones like in the Capitol. They won't know how to work with the weather or terrain to catch their prey, but I do.

The bow is set now and I take a deep breath and when I exhale I release the bow. It flies straight into the bull's-eye. I smile at my achievement and decide that now I can take it one step further.

There are buttons next to me and rules that explain what to do and how to do it. I click a button that will move the targets around. It doesn't seem that great from the amount technology they have here.

I swing the bag of arrows on my back and put one in the bow. It counts down from three and then I am off, shooting arrows in all directions. All of the targets are hit perfectly and once they are hit they stop moving. _This is too easy._

It only takes me twenty seconds to shoot all of the targets and in the bull's-eye of each one. I collect the arrows and place them back in the bag. When I turn I am surprised, I have accumulated a crowd watching me. At the back is Peeta who is staring at me with wide eyes. I register the faces of the others, they are definitely intimidated. I am impressed with myself.

Then my eyes shoot up to the person stood front row, Cato. He smiles and crosses his arms at me. I place the bow and arrows back and walk straight over to him. "Did I do good?" I have push my head back to meet his eyes but he seems impressed.

Cato walks me away from the bow area and the crowd to a little corner near the back. "Where did you learn to do that?" Cato seems happy that he chose me now and I like that.

"My dad taught me a little." I would tell him the full story but there is the head game maker and evaluators in a box above the training centre. I could get arrested for what I do back in district twelve. "Am I on your team now?" I ask with a wide smile.

Cato nods and laughs, "You most definitely are Katniss." I blush. "Hey, did you see the highlights for the ball?" I stare up at him and nod slowly. "Can you believe what they were saying?"

I laugh a little. "I know right. Haymitch was making fun of what it said. It was humiliating." Cato seems a little hurt by my words but I explain, "Because it was national television you know." Cato nods and uncrosses his arms.

"Hey, you need to show me what you can do!" Cato lightens up and leads me away from the corner. This pairing better not fire up on me. I want to try and live through most of the games.


	5. Chapter 5

Training lasted for ages and I am so exhausted from it. Luckily we have free time for the rest of the evening, no televised social events, no meetings and training involved. I can relax and sit back. How do they expect us to enter the games tired and worn out from doing hard training and barely sleep and then kill hormonal teenagers that have more energy than you? My bed greets me softly and I just lie there with my eyes closed. I could sleep, I should sleep, and I would sleep if someone wasn't knocked at my door. I huff loudly before storming to the door in a rage. In open the door blindly before saying, "Peeta I don't want to hear it..." I stop having a rage and focus on who is actually stood at my door, Cato. I blush, why? Why didn't I check before screaming at the guy? "I'm so sorry Cato! I thought you were Peeta." "I gathered." Cato says laughing it off. I laugh too because it is the only thing I can do while he is stood at my door. "I wanted to ask you if you have been on a tour of the whole place yet." A tour? Why would I have been on a tour? If there is anything to see in the first place. I shake my head in reply and Cato smiles. "Can I take you on one?" My face contorts slightly. "I was going to sleep..." Cato's face drops in disappointment. He looks like a lost puppy at the moment and all because I was going to say no. "...but what the hey!" I say throwing my hands up in defeat. Cato smiles slightly and I step back into the room to change. "Just give me two seconds." Cato nods as I close the door. What do I wear when I am going on a tour with someone I am trying to impress? What should you wear? I never had classes on this like ladies in the Capitol would have. I have no idea about what I should wear or how I should act around someone I am trying to impress and be friends with. I have never been good at making friends in the first place, let along keeping them close. I decide on a floral camisole made from a fine silk and a pair of rough bottoms that feel like the material I have on my bed back home. They are washed blue and once they are on they are tight and cling to my legs. For shoes I will wear some black pumps. I had a pair just like these back home for school but they ripped easily. They had many scrapes and tears that mother had to sew up. In the bathroom I use a hair tie and tie my hair in a plait to the side because it is simple and suits me I think. Cato still stands outside the door as I step out easily. I smile uneasily as we go to walk down the hall. And Peeta just has to be out of his room walking down the hall at this exact moment. "Tributes aren't supposed to be in each other's apartments." Peeta says with a sly smile. I glare directly at him; he just has to be this way because he is a idiot and wants to make enemies before the games. "Hey, I was just taking Katniss on a tour because we need to talk about our strategy." Peeta steps back a little, is he surprised that I am paired with Cato now? Maybe he is thinking of a way he can escape from this encounter that he has wrongly decided to make, that would be a good reason. I sigh and Cato stops before he speaks so I can, that is good team work. "There isn't even a rule that states that Peeta. So stop being a liar and let us leave." Peeta bites his lip, stopping himself from speaking back to us and walks straight back into his room without another word. Cato lets me walk first so I do and we walk down the narrow hallway in single file. Haymitch would make a snide comment about Cato being here but he is passed out on the sofa after drinking so much. I don't know whether I am glad he is passed out or not. Because he is a drunk he will not give us enough advice to survive but I suppose it isn't his fault he is a drunk, it is the Capitol's fault for sending him into the games and making him endure the pain. We leave the apartment without even seeing Effie, maybe she is at some kind of meeting or just sleeping in her room. I never see her go to her room; maybe she does it after we have gone because that's an escorts rule or something? "Great job in training today!" Cato says happily, complimenting me now. I nod as we get to the elevator. It speeds up quickly; I believe that district three would have also made the elevator systems. We end up on the top floor in no time. How come no one ever gets in the elevator when I am in them, are their others for other districts? It's a question that has been playing on my mind since we got here because every time I step into that elevator not another person is present but the people I am with and the elevator is built for up to twenty people at least. Cato starts walking down a hallway and I don't know where I am going so I follow him blindly. Maybe he is going to threaten me? Or tell me about the plan. Two very different thoughts combined into one which scares me. I can't trust him, can I? We stroll down a dark hallway that has grey walls and grey hardwood floors. Everything is dark and dull, maybe it is to stop us from getting ideas. I heard that if you darken everything then all unique ideas that are against them are eradicated. "Where are we going?" I ask, catching up to Cato as he walks on fast. He smiles and links his hand with mine. I pull back almost immediately and we both stop. "I don't think we should do that." Cato smiles at me and nods, agreeing. Cato pulls a door open to reveal a set of stairs. "Walk up those stairs." Cato says to me happily. I am suspicious in this moment but still I walk up the stairs but slowly, cautiously. Then I reach the top of the stairs and I can't help but gasp. I swear I feel a tear, it is beautiful. There are two chairs and a table with a red table cloth. In the middle is a rose in a glass jar. This is nothing like I have seen before. And I can see the whole city with its shimmering lights. "Cato..." I turn to see him with his hands in his pockets awkwardly. "This is so...beautiful." I stop and think for a moment. "Why did you do this?" "A beautiful meal for a beautiful girl." Cato says, walking over to the table and pulling out a chair for me. I sit and he sits across from me. "I thought it would be nice to give you a meal. We can chat." Cato shrugs. This seems all too nice for me. But maybe I do deserve some nice food with my partner in crime? 


End file.
